Día de las madres
by creppylover
Summary: -¡Todo esto es tu culpa! Ahora jamás seré amigo de los amigos de mi primo ¡Todo por culpa de tu rara mamá!- -¿tu qué sabes de mi mamá? ¡NI SIQUIERA YO LLEGUE A CONOCER A MI MAMÁ!- Dan dan Daaan...Lean y descubrirán la razón de esta pelea mis queridos amigos O.O


**PRIMERO QUE NADA...FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES,FELICITEN A SUS MAMAS LECTORES :P.**

**ESTE ES UN FIC DEDICADO A ELLAS :DDD**

* * *

**Día de las madres**

-chicos,chicos,encontré lo que necesitamos-

Dice Corey entrando el garaje mientras mostraba un volante sobre el día de las madres.

-Emm,Corey,Aquí dice que tienen que participar más de una banda-

Le dice Kin viendo el folleto junto a Kon y Laney.

-y esa otra banda será nosotros-

Los 4 voltean al ver a lo NewMans ahí parados afuera del garaje.

-¿¡Los NewMans!?-

Gritan Laney,Kin y Kon. Pero luego ven que Corey no había gritado,ellos se extrañan y voltean hacia Corey.

-¿porqué no estas sorprendido?-

Le pregunta Kon

-porqué ya me esperaba esto,además,el alcalde nos había contactado a Carrie y a mi para tocar en el día de las madres-

Dice Corey mientras enrollaba el folleto.

-entonces,¿qué canción tocaremos Riffin?-

Pregunta Carrie

-aún no estoy seguro-los NewMans lo miran confusas-es que,como tengo tantas canciones escritas,no me puedo decidir.

-em,ok,¿que les parece si ustedes van a ver algo por la ciudad,mientras,Riffin y yo escribimos una canción?-

Dice Carrie sacando su libreta y su lápiz.

-suena bien-

Dice Laney.

-¡Helado!-

Gritan Kin y Kon al mismo tiempo mientras corrían afuera del garaje seguidos por Kim y Konnie y Laney.

Laney se detiene a medio camino al ver que Larry no se movía.

-¿vas a venir o que?-

Le pregunta Laney a Larry,el sólo suspira y se le adelanta,ella se le queda viendo extrañada y lo sigue.

* * *

Los chicos estaban el parque,Kin y Kon estaban comiendo un helado de chocolate con doble chocolate al igual que Kim y Konnie,Laney comía uno de fresa pero voltea hacia Larry y ve que no estaba comiendo su helado.

-Hey,¿estas bien Larry?-

Pregunta Laney algo extrañada a Larry,el sólo asiente algo cabizbajo.  
Laney frunce el ceño ante ese acto.

-bien,no me digas-

Ella rueda los ojos y vuelve a comer su helado,Larry la mira pero luego vuelve a su helado.

* * *

-muy bien Riffin,¿qué tienes?-

Pregunta Carrie sentada en el sillón mientras mordía su lápiz y veía su libreta.

-Emm,¿qué tal esto?-el saca su guitarra y comienza a tocar-~el día de las madres,festejarlas hay que hacer,todo el día haciendo...quehacer...para mantenernos y...cuidarnos hasta morirse~

Carrie se le queda viendo con una ceja arqueada y cruzada de brazos,el se ríe por lo bajó.

-ok,creo que tengo algo-

Carrie se para del sillón y va hacia el teclado de Kin.

-¿puedo usarlo?-

-¿sabes cómo tocarlo?-

-si-

-entonces si-

Carrie comienza a tocar unas notas pero salieron algo malas y Corey se tapó los oídos ante ese acto,ella volvió a tocar otras notas y ocurrió lo mismo,ella suspiro,volvió a tocar unas notas y sonaron bien,ella empezó a tocar las demás notas y una que otra estaba errónea.

-ok,creo que ya lo maneje-

-¿segura? Porqué se ve que lo hiciste bien.

Dice Corey sarcásticamente.

-No me provoques Riffin,si es que no quieres que tus dientes sean remplazados por estas teclas-

Le amenaza Carrie.

-Sólo toca-

Carrie rueda los ojos y suspira frustradamente.  
Ella comienza a tocar las misma notas pero esta vez sonaba bien.

[Carrie]

I am moody  
Always changing  
I still don't know who I am  
But you're right there  
I know you care

Ella deja de tocar y voltea hacia Corey.

-Eso es todo lo que tengo hasta ahora,¿tu no tienes unas ideas?-

-Ehh,por ahora no-

-Hey,yo no are todo el trabajo para que luego tu te quedes con el crédito-

Dice Carrie algo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pero hay que decidirse quien va a cantar-

-eso no importa cuanto antes terminemos esto, í que piensa rápido,sólo tenemos una hora-

-esta bien-

Corey se sienta en su sillón tratando con esfuerzo hacer una sola letra.  
Hasta humo le salía de su cabeza por tanto pensar. (Como Patricio Jajajaja vieron ese capítulo XD Brilla brilla Patricio Estrella)

-Riffin...¿Tu escribes tu canciones? ¿Verdad?-

Corey abre los ojos y mira hacia Carrie.

-¿verdad?-

Tenían un duelo de miradas,una mirada estaba nerviosa y otra una mirada confusa.  
Corey,dejando que los nervios lo vencieran,suspira y voltea hacia Carrie.

-No...tomamos las letras del diario de mi hermana,cada día la hacemos tener una emoción para que escriba en su diario,la verdad es que...soy pésimo escribiendo letras-

-ya lo note-ella rueda los ojos-oye,no es tan difícil escribir letras,sólo busca en algo que te este caso,tu mamá.¿Qué hace ella por ti,o porque la quieres y así?-

-Bueno...Cuando la vida es dura Siempre puedo correr a casa Y ahora me doy cuenta de que nada de lo que podía hacer se compara con lo que hace mi mamá por mi-

-¡eso es! Sigue diciendo cosas sobre tu mamá-

Ella toma su libreta y comienza a escribir.

importa cada vez que haga una tontería ella siempre me ama.  
Soy irrespetuoso y aveces un animal pero siempre seré su bebe,su hijo.  
Estoy creciendo ahora,el tiempo va muy rápido para ella,estaré siempre a su lado no importa que.  
Y cuando se vuelva frío y aparatoso,nada me va a separar de ella ya que siempre la amare-

-¿vez?,no fue tan difícil-

Le dice Carrie algo feliz y sorprendida por lo que había dicho Corey.

-¿Cómo quedo la canción?-

-Es perfecta,hay que llamar a los chicos para practicarla-

-ok-

Carrie y Corey salen del garaje a toda prisa hacia el parque.

* * *

Kin y Kon estaban jugando por ahí mientas Kim y Konnie sólo los veían jugar.

Laney estaba sentada en una banca esperando que los dos peliazules aparezcan,el voltea a su costado y ve a Larry debajo de la sombra de un árbol haciendo quien sabe que en una libreta.  
Ella dudosa,se levanta de la banca y camina hacia se sienta a su lado y ve lo que estaba haciendo,era un dibujo tipo preescolar,estaban el y su abuela tomados de la mano mientras lo rodeaba un corazón rosa.

-¿qué es eso?-

Pregunta Laney sobresaltando a Larry haciendo que cierre su libreta de golpe.

-¡Aaaahhh!,¿¡me quieres matar de un susto o que!?-

-perdón,pero,¿qué era eso?-

Larry se le queda viendo y suspira resignado,el le muestra el dibujo dónde tenía escrito en letras grandes con diversos colores _"FELIZ DÍA DE LAS MADRES"._

-Es un dibujo para mi abuela,nunca le regalo nada en este día,pero hoy quiero darle algo especial por haberme soportado por 13 años-

-¿qué?,¿13 años?...Pero...eso quiere decir que...

-Ni lo menciones,sólo,no le digas a nadie,sólo Carrie,Kim y Konnie lo saben...más tu-

-miren a quien tenemos aquí-

Ambos pelirrojos voltean y ven a un chico pelinegro con una camiseta azul y pantalones grises.

-Es hora de pagar lo que me debes pequeño Larry.

Dice el chico mientras apretaba sus puños,Larry sólo se levanta y rueda los ojos.

-Yo no te debo nada David.

-Claro que si,y me lo vas a dar ahora.

Dice mientras lo tomaba por el collarín haciendo que Larry se quejara.

-Hey,déjalo en paz.

Le dice Laney pero luego David la empuja haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-Tu no te metas niña.

Larry se sorprende ante ese acto y se comienza a enojar,el levanta su puño y golpea a David en la cara y luego una patada en el estomago haciendo que el cayera al suelo sobre una roca.  
David se queja y Larry se le quedaba mirando incrédulo.

-P-Perdón ,no te puedo pagar eso,pero se lo que podemos hacer para resolverlo.

Dice Larry mientras ayudaba a levantar a Laney y se dirigía hacia David que se estaba levantando con dolor.

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa!-dice David mientras señalaba su nariz.-Sabía que si te lo pedía hoy algo malo pasaría por tu culpa,ellos me dijeron que no me acercara a ti porque tu mamá te había dado algo,ahora jamás seré amigo de los amigos de mi primo-David soltó algunas lagrimas mientras señalaba a unos tipos que estaban ahí cerca- **¡Todo por culpa de tu rara mamá!**

Los ojos de Larry se dilataron al oír eso ultimo, el frunció un poco el ceño,David se le queda viendo algo sorprendido y Larry lo apunto con el dedo.

-¿tu qué sabes de mi mamá? **¡NI SIQUIERA YO LLEGUE A CONOCER A MI MAMÁ!**,¡pero lo que si se que ella veía belleza en todo,incluso en cosas como esas!-Apunta a un burro de dos cabezas comiendose un árbol.-¡Eh incluso en cretinos como tu!

Le dice apuntando a David con el dedo,David se sorprende un poco ante eso mientras se rascaba el brazo con culpa. Larry sólo agacha la cabeza mientras comenzaba a sollozar.

Carrie y Corey corrieron hacia donde estaban ambos pelirrojos pero Carrie se detiene a medio camino al ver como Larry estaba con la cabeza gacha y David estaba ahí.

-'ay no'-

Susurra Carrie asustada,Corey se da cuenta de esto y voltea hacia ella.

-Hey,¿qué pasa?-

Carrie ni siquiera contesto,sólo corrió hacia donde estaba Larry y David.

-¡Desde que era un bebe jamás eh conocido a mi mamá! ¡Tu solo me molestas porque tu mamá no te hace caso! ¡Tu jamás as pensado en los daños que les as echo a los demás con tus insultos!-

David lo miro con algo de culpa pero luego volteo hacia donde estaba su primo y los amigos de su primo,ellos le dieron una señal y el asustado volteo hacia Larry.

-¡no me importa tu...huérfano! ¡Si tus padres no han estado contigo es por una sola razón...TU,tu eres la razón por la que no los has conocido!-

-¡Hey,déjalo en paz!-

Grita Carrie poniéndose en medio de ambos y mirando fijamente a David.

-¡Tu no te metas inepta! ¡Esta pelea es entre el huérfano y yo!-

-¡Su nombre es Larry! ¡Y no dejare que un tonto,como tu, lo ande insultando!-

-¿Así?,¿¡y que vas a hacer al respecto!?-

-¡Esto!-

Carrie le da un puñetazo en la mera nariz haciendo que este sangre.

-¡Y la próxima vez,**_ (N/A:Vaya a gritarle esas cosas a su abuela XD NAH MENTIRA )_** ten más cuidado,porque habrá más de donde vino ese!-

David asiente y se aleja de ahí corriendo todo asustado mientras se sostenía su nariz,la cual estaba sangrando.

-Lenny...¿estas...-

Carrie iba poner una mano en su hombro pero el se aleja de ahí.  
Carrie lo ve irse y después se vuelve roja,roja de la furia,estaba demasiado enojada.  
El clima del lugar se estaba volviendo más y más frío.

-Whoa-dice Corey-¿porqué esta tan frío de repente?.-

**-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-**

Carrie sale dispara por el enojo que hasta incluso se puso en modo diario como Trina.  
Ella término de escribir y el diario cayo en las manos de Corey.

-ok,eso fue raro-

Dice Corey sosteniendo el diario,Carrie deja de estar en modo diario y luego sus ojos brillaron de un blanco intenso y su pelo se movía al compás del viento.

é que sólo Trina podría hacer eso.

Dice Laney al lado de Corey y este asiente.  
Carrie sacude su cabeza y luego cae al suelo,Laney y Corey van hacia ella y la ayudan a levantarse.

-'Larry'

Carrie se zafa de Corey y Laney u comienza a buscar a Larry.  
Busco por todos lados y no lo encontraba.  
Ella se adentró en el bosque y busco por cada parte,cada árbol y cada arbusto hasta que por fin encontró una casita de árbol.  
Ella escalo las escaleras que estaban en el roble del árbol.  
Llego a la casita,estaba muy descuidada y polvorienta pero ella toco la puerta,no se escuchaba nada,ella abrió la puerta y sintió un escalofrío enorme,no vio a Larry.

-¿Qué quieres Carrie?

Carrie pego un grito,pero luego vio que Larry estaba ahí sentado,ella se tranquilizó un poco y se acercó hacia el y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te sientes bien?

Le pregunta Carrie,el sólo aparto la mirada hacia otro lado.

-Vamos Lars,no le hagas caso a ese ,mi mamá biológica también murió,y no deje que eso me afectara,tu también debes de hacer lo mismo.

-Pero alemnos tienes mamá,madrastra,pero tienes.

-Bueno...si. Pero el punto es que no dejes que eso te afecte Larry,no le hagas caso a ese estúpido de David,el no sabe nada.

-pero...

Carrie lo interrumpe

-Larry,si te hace sentir mejor,David se irá a su casa con una nariz rota y su mamá no lo va a pelar.

Larry ríe un poco ante ese acto.

-¿estas bien ahora?

-un poco,gracias Carrie.

-ese es mi trabajo.- Carrie mientras Larry se puso todo rojo como su cabello.

_"OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG"_

Eso era lo que decía el corazón femenino de Larry repetidamente (Bueno,si el corazón de Laney es masculino el de Larry es femenino ¿no?)

-"Me esta abrazando,Carrie Beff me esta abrazando"-

Piensa Larry todo emocionado

-Creo que lo mejor será regresar al parque.

Dice Carrie separándose del abrazo mientras se levantaba

-s-si.

Ambos salen de la casa del árbol directo al parque,al llegar,todas las mamás y sus hijos estaban al frente del escenario,GrojBand,Kim y Konnie estaban arriba del escenario esperándolos.  
Ellos corrieron hacia ahí.  
Carrie se puso en frente del micrófono y Larry tomo la guitarra de Carrie para ser como un segundo guitarrista junto con Corey quien es el guitarrista principal.  
Kim y Konnie Iban a ser las del coro al igual que Laney mientras ella tocaba el bajó y ya saben que Kon es el baterista y Kin el tecladista.

-¡Esta canción va dedicada para todas las mamás! ¡Feliz día mamás!

Las señoras comenzaron a gritar de la emoción avergonzando a algunos de sus hijos.

-La cuenta Kin.

Ella voltea hacia Kin y el comienzan a tocar.

_**[Carie]**_

_**I am moody**_  
_**Always changing**_  
_**I still don't know who I am**_  
_**But you're right there**_  
_**I know you care**_

_**When life gets hard**_  
_**I can always run home**_  
_**And now I realize that**_  
_**Nothing I could**_  
_**Ever do will make you turn away**_

_**No matter how much I mess up**_  
_**You will always love me**_  
_**I'm disrespectful**_  
_**Sometimes I can be wild**_

_**[Carrie y Laney]**_

_**But I'll always be your baby**_  
_**I'll always be your child**_

_**(Las mamás de cada quien subieron al escenario y se pusieron al lado de sus hijos,menos...la abuela de Larry)**_

_**I am growing up now**_  
_**Time goes by so quickly for you**_

_**[Carrie]**_

_**But I'll slow it down**_  
_**I'll be around**_  
_**Because I realize that**_  
_**Nothing I could**_  
_**Ever do will make you turn away**_

_**No matter how much I mess up**_  
_**You will always love me**_  
_**And there will be a time**_  
_**When I'm ready to leave**_  
_**Start a family**_  
_**I'll love them like you loved me**_

_**And when it gets cold**_  
_**They'll have me to hold**_  
_**And I tell then**_

(Carrie se acercó a Larry mientras cantaba,puso una mano en su hombro y luego le mostró algo que hizo que los ojos de Larry se cristalizará frente de el estaba su abuela,ella lo abrazo al igual que el a ella)

_**Don't you realize there's**_  
_**Nothing you could**_  
_**Ever do to make me turn away**_  
_**From you**_  
_**No matter how much you mess up**_  
_**I will always love you**_  
_**Uhhhh**_  
_**I will always love you**_  
_**Ahhhhh**_

Al terminar cada quien abrazo a su mamá. Y las mamás y los hijos comenzaron a aplaudir.  
Minutos después del concierto,GrojBand y NewMans estaban frente a frente con su mamá al lado.

-bueno,supongo que...Tocaron bien hoy,_**chicos**_.-

Dice Carrie a Corey y el asiente.

-Si,ustedes tampoco lo hicieron mal,_**chicas**_.

Dice Corey rascandose la nuca.

-¡ehem!

Laney y Larry fingieron toser y se cruzaron de brazos.

-oh si,perdón.

Se disculpan Carrie y Corey sabiendo que volvieron a usar ese término de chico y chica contra Laney y Larry. _**(N/A:Ya saben que siempre confunden a Laney con un chico por estar en una banda de chicos y a Larry lo confunden con una chica por estar en una banda de chicas)**_

-bueno...supongo que es hora de que nosotras regresemos a nuestros trabajos.

Dice la Mamá de Corey mientras le daba un beso al cachete de su hijo.

-Kos dejaremos aquí a que se diviertan a lo máximo,ordenare pizza para le cena cabrona.

Le dice la mamá de Carrie a su hija mientras le desordenaba el cabello y le daba un abrazo de sólo sonrió ante ese acto.

-seguro ma.

-Cielos...¡tu mamá es asombrosa Carrie!

Le dicen Kin y Kon al unísono.

-lo se,soy asombrosa.

Dice la mamá de Carrie cruzada de brazos y luego guiña un ojo sacando una lengua en forma de broma.

-nos vemos en la casa.

Cada mamá le da un beso a su hijo en la mejilla o frente.  
Todas las mamás se fueron a excepción de la abuela de Larry.

-pst,'creo que es hora de que le des tu dibujo'-

Le susurra Laney a Larry,este asiente tímidamente y va hacia su abuela.

-a-abuela...

-¿si cariño,que pasa? ¿No me digas que el vagabundo que vive en el closet se comió mis galletas?

Pregunta ella alarmada Larry solo negó con la cabeza y extiende la libreta con el dibujo

-ten,se que no eres mi mamá,pero te veo como una así que..hice esto para ti.-

Larry le da el dibujo que el había echo a su abuela,ella lo ve y unas cuantas lagrimitas salieron de los ojos de la abuela de Larry.

-Larry,esto es hermoso,muchas gracias,se que a tu mamá le hubiera encantado también.

Larry comienza a llorar mientras sonreía y abraza a su abuela y ella lo abraza también.

GrojBand y el resto de las NewMans lo vieron,las chicas estaban con algunas lagrimitas en los ojos y los chicos tratando de no llorar. _**(N/A:Ya que se querían aguantar,como los machos peludos que son XDD Veo mucho hola soy German)**_

-bien,les daremos un tiempo a solas.

Dice Kim mientras se retiraba junto con los demás dejando a Larry con su abuela solos.

Mientras tanto,las mamás estaban caminando por PeaceVille mientras platicaban,la mamá de Laney se detuvo un momento y dirigió su vista al parque,ella suspiro y una lágrima salió de su ojo.

-_"ojalá yo pudiera estar contigo __**hijo**__,pero __**no me lo permiten**__...ojalá puedas__** perdonarme**__"_

-Hey amiga,¿vamos a ir por las pizzas o quieres quedarte ahí toda melancólica?

Pregunto la mamá de Carrie desde lejos.  
La mamá de Laney se volteó algo alterada.

-eh,si,ahí voy.

La mamá de Laney da un último vistazo al parque y corre hacia donde estaban las demás mamás.

-"_te amo Larry,__**mi pequeño hijo**__"_

Pensó la mamá de Laney a la vez que corría hacia las mamás de los demás.

**FIN**

-Casi se me olvida.- Dice Corey viendo a la pantalla-Feliz día de las madres y gracias a todos por venir. -

Cierra la puerta de la cochera.

* * *

**¡EXPLICACIÓN!**

**Los padres de Laney y Larry se divorciaron cuando ellos apenas eran unos bebés .**  
**El papá se quedo con Larry y la mamá con Laney y su otra hija que al parecer era la mayor por dos años.**  
**Larry no es hijo único,el tiene dos hermanos mayores uno es de 16 años llamado Mike y otro de 19 llamado Chris.**

**Meses mamá de Laney conoció a otro hombre con el cual se casó.El también sabe quien es su hijo pero no le afecta vive "normal" junto con sus padres y su hermana Roxy pero sospecha sobre quien es su papá real.**  
**Larry siempre es molestado por ese chico David por que no tiene mamá (también lo molesta por otras cosas no solo por eso) pero Carrie,Kim y Konnie le dicen que no les haga caso a ellos.**  
**Como la mayor parte del tiempo el papá de Larry no esta,el siempre va a casa de su abuela,ah ido ahí desde que el tiene memoria incluso hasta se queda a dormir o quien sabe que cosas más,es como si ahí fuera su casa ya que normalmente casi ni en su casa esta.**  
**El único recuerdo que Larry tiene de su madre es un inhalador que ella antes usaba**  
**Aunque el también lo usa cuando esta nervioso o algo por estilo.**  
**Laney tiene una foto vieja de su padre biológico y Larry tiene una foto de su mamá**

**FIN**

* * *

**OJALA QUE ESTA HISTORIA O HAYA SIDO TAN TRIZTE,POR ESO PUSE ESAS NOTAS DE AUTORA PARA QUE N LLORARAN,PIENSEN EN OTRAS COSAS FELICES COMO..ARCOIRIS,UICORNIOS,FLORES,SORISAS,PINKIE PIE,FLUTTERSHY,ZOMBIES,ATROPELLOS EN EL GTA,ANIMALES,..UICORNIOS VOMITANDO ARCOIRIS.**

**FEIZ DIA DE LAS MADRES :DDDDDDDDDD Y DEJEN SUS REVIEWS,POR CADA REVIEW QUE DEN..HACEN FELIZ A UNA LOCA AUTORA QUE VE UNICONRIOS MAGICOS POR DOQUIER PORQUE ESTA DROGADAXDDDDDDDD**


End file.
